Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896)
Klungeland farm Farsund, Norway |Burial = |Father = Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) |Mother = Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) |Spouse = Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) |Marriage = March 15, 1853 Herad parish Farsund, Norway |Children = Peder Martin Hansen (1853-?) Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) Anne Martine Hansen I (1858) Hans Elias Hansen (1860-?) Anne Martine Hansen II (1863-?) Hans Emanuel Hansen (1866-?) |2nd Spouse = Kristiane Johannesdatter (c1820-?) of Klungland |2nd Marriage = November 04, 1884 Herad, Farsund, Norway |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1895) aka Hans Pedersen of Log; aka Hans Log Pedersen (b. before June 26, 1814, Log farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. 1895, Klungeland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Parents *Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) *Maren Sophia Olsdatter of Gullestad (1791-1868) Birth He was born before June 26, 1814 on Log farm, Farsund, Norway. Baptism Hans was baptized on June 26, 1814 at Herad, Vest-Agder, Norway. Siblings Hans had the following siblings: Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant; Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831); Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896); Ole Mathias Pedersen (1822-1914) who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1865); Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?); Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant; Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who married Serine Larsen (1840-?) aka Severina Larsdatter; and Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?). First marriage Hans married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) on March 15, 1853 in Herad, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was listed as "Anne Marie Bernt Tobiasdatter", and he was listed as "Hans Pedersen". Anne was the daughter of Bernt Tobias Haagensen of Gjerstad farm. Children Together Anne and Hans had the following children. All the children were baptized at Herad parish: *Peder Martin Hansen (1853-?) *Bernt Andreas Hansen (1855-1915) who married Anne Elisabeth Kristensdatter (1860-1942) of Egilstad *Anne Martine Hansen I (1858) who died as an infant *Hans Elias Hansen (1860-?) who married a Trøyborg *Anne Martine Hansen II (1863-?) *Hans Emanuel Hansen (1866-?) Klungland farm, Farsund, Norway The Herad Bygdebok, lists Peder Andreas Hansen of Log (1790-1849) selling "bruksnr 2" (Farm Parcel #2) on Klungland to his son Hans Pedersen of Log (1814-1896). Hans and Anne Marie appear in the 1865 Norway Census living at Klungland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. She is listed as "Anne Marie Berntsdatter" and he is listed as "Hans Pedersen". Second marriage Hans married Kristiane Johannesdatter of Klungeland (1841-?) on November 04, 1884 at Herad parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was the daughter of Johannes Filip Jacobsen of Tellifsen, and this was the second marriage for both of them. She was 27 years younger than him. Death Hans died in 1895 at Klungland. Klungland farm, Farsund, Norway His son, Bernt Andreas Hansen, took over Klungeland farm until his own death in 1915. The farm was then taken over by Hans Johnsen. Images Image:Pedersen-Hans 1814 birth 01a.gif|1814 birth Image:Pedersen-Hans 1853 marriage.gif|1853 marriage to Ann in index Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070530340312.jpg|1853 marriage to Ann in Herad churchbook Image:Pedersen-Hans 1865 census.gif|1865 Norway census Image:Pedersen-Hans 1884 marriage 01a.gif|1884 marriage (two transcriptions) Image:Pedersen-Hans 1884 marriage 02a.gif|1884 marriage to Kristiane in index Image:URN NBN no-a1450-kb20070216740061.jpg|1884 marriage to Kristiane in Herad churchbook Category:Pederson (surname) Category:Peterson (surname) Category:Log farm Category:Non-SMW people articles